bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
July 27, 2007
The Last Strips - ''' The End '''Summary: The truth is finally revealed. Cast: Bob, George, Author, Fistandantilus, Bob and George's Mother Style: 16-Bit, Animated Transcript {The video opens with black text on a white background, saying "Start. Warning: This animation contains what may be considered offensive language." Clicking Start starts the animation, which fades into Bob and George, where the last strip left off with George attempting to shoot Bob, only for his blaster to click.}} BOB: Click? {turns around} Click?! {points at George} You were gonna fucking shoot me! GEORGE: Actually, it was set to full strength... so I was technically going to kill you. BOB: I... I can't believe it! After all this time... all these battles... you were finally gonna do it! GEORGE: I know... but for some reason, it didn't work... BOB: I just never thought you'd have the... the... {suddenly collapses} GEORGE: Bob?! {Fistandantilus, wearing a normal author colored suit, comes out of Bob.} FISTANDANTILUS: Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! GEORGE: You! FISTANDANTILUS: Yes, of course, me! You didn't really think Bob was able to accomplish all this on his own, did you? {Behind him, the Author awakens and moves out of the capsule he was trapped in} Just like how you merged with the Shadowy Author... I merged with Bob. AUTHOR: Ahem... {Fistandantilus turns around} You owe me five bucks. GEORGE: Wait... what the hell is going on? AUTHOR: Oh, we just had a little bet going as to whether or not you would actually be willing to kill your brother this time. I won. BOB: This... this whole thing was a bet?! AUTHOR: More or less. GEORGE: The entire comic was nothing more than a bet to see if I'd kill Bob?! FISTANDANTILUS: Oh no... Just the last couple of years. GEORGE: Then who the hell's responsible for the rest of the comic?! {There's a flash from offscreen.} MOTHER: Oh, that would be my doing. {Bob and George turn around as the screen shifts, revealing Bob and George's mother.} BOB AND GEORGE: MOM?! MOTHER: Hello, boys. Have you been enjoying yourselves? {The screen shifts, bringing the Author back into view.} Oh, Author, I hope they haven't been too much trouble. AUTHOR: No trouble at all, ma'am. GEORGE: {raises his arms} What the fuck is going on?! {holds his head} MOTHER: Oh, Georgie, you always were rather oblivious. Look, I knew someday Bob would cross the line and someone would have to put him down. But I also knew you were too much of a pussy to ever do it. I needed some place to toughen you up... and the Author offered his universe, his comic. Besides, if Bob knew you were willing to make the penultimate sacrifice... I thought it might straighten him out some. GEORGE: I think my brain just exploded. MOTHER: Well, let's go, boys. GEORGE: Um... okay... BOB: This ending sucks. MOTHER: Author, I assume you can clean up this mess and return everyone to their rightful dimensions on your own? AUTHOR: Of course, ma'am. MOTHER: Oh, and don't forget to do the epilogue. The fans'll like that. AUTHOR: Yes'm. BOB: I can't believe we wasted the last seven years of our lives. GEORGE: At least the ice cream was good. {A Flash emanates from Bob and George's mother, turning the entire screen white. The option to replay the comic appears.}